Dawn of the Forgotten One (Sequel to Rise like a phoenix)
by DARK MASTER TLOS
Summary: Not all souls are able to get a chance at life. Mudro is one of those few dragons who didn't get that chance. He was captured by Malefor as an egg. Sadly when the Darkmaster dies, Mudro loses his memory. He is clutched with fear and confusion. will he make the right decisions? might he even be able to make a new life for himself? this is a sequel to R,L,A,P.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: There Is Always Hope

 **A/N: guys this is my first fanfic so give me a lot of constructive criticism. Also I own none if the Sierra characters, only my own.**

 **So without further ado,** _ **The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of The Forgotten One**_ _ **:**_

(Mudro is a dragon that was captured as an egg by Malefor, along with Cynder during the dragon temple raid. He was corrupted by a stray missile of convexity, and was left at the bottom the mount Malefor, near the center of the earth in a secret dungeon only Malefor knew about. He was occasionally given food but also used a servant around the dungeon to clean torture weapons. He remembers nothing as he was corrupted during this time.)

As Mudro awoke all he could feel was pain, deep excruciating pain- he couldn't feel anything below the underbelly. He began to thrash violently as he felt a dark and painful power leave him. He was relieved to see that it wasn't his life force going.

After a few hours of resting Mudro began to feel starved. He thought about what to do- when a thought hit him, he didn't know what to think. All he knew was that he was stuck in a valley all alone. He tried to get up but he felt an immense amount of pain around his hips. Mudro almost blacked out as he tried another time. But the third time he turned around only to see a huge gash right next to his spine. He started to look around for some health gems; to his relief, he saw a small cluster a little off to the right. He dragged himself towards it and shattered them to feel relief as they moulded in to the gash on his spine. To his disappointment they only started healing the skin, and as such only spent little time in getting up. As he got up he felt a significantly less amount of pain in his hips. He looked around searching for a sign or anything that could tell him where he could find help. To his dismay he saw nothing but trees upon trees upon trees. He thought he might as well head west because he thought he remembered someone saying something about something large in the west. He pulled himself along for a long trip.

 **A/N: guys I am going to add more to my next paragraph so give me good feed back on where I should head with this**

 _ **Blackmaster TLOS**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Strong Heart Will Always Prevail.

 **A/N: guys I'm going to start the interesting parts now and reveal the character's history to him slowly over the next few chapters. I am also mildly disappointed, because I didn't get any review. Please review no matter how old this story is, as I may actually continue it. Btw there also may be time lapses between chapters but I'll let you know if it happens and when it happens.**

 **I only own my characters and no-one else.**

 **So without further ado:** _ **The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Forgotten One.**_

* * *

Mudro had been walking for several days; his back had healed due to the impeccable regeneration of dragons, and yet nothing had told him where he was, or when he would reach civilisation. He began to feel depleted of energy, so he took flight to go and find some unaware deer or even a rabbit.

He felt a weird sensation, as though something was telling him where to go, and the odd feeling of being tugged made him drool. He altered his flight course so that he was heading south. Mudro began to feel a uneasy as he flew. He swerved down to land, only to be met by an arrow just below his wings. He shrieked out in pain and plummeted almost 30 meters.

Just before he landed he stretched out his wings so that he wouldn't be decimated by the fall. Mudro fell a million jolts of pain rip through his ribs. He knew he would barely survive a fight if it came to one. He painstakingly only an eye so see a huge boulder encompassing his body. He felt a largely powerful feeling ripple through him. A leaf green glow surrounded him, and e felt that he was doing something spectacular and powerful- he just didn't know _what_.

He opened his maw and the boulder around him shattered as a missile of shimmering green left his mouth. Just as he thought it would crash into the ground, an extremely large and hideous creature got in the way of it.

The creature was instantly felled as the energy was transferred to him; elemental power kills enemies because the power of a dragon overwhelms them, even against another dragon. Mudro dragged himself over to the creature and saw that it had a huge bow that had likely fired the arrow into his ribcage.

He knew that the creature in front of him wasn't the last of them. There had to be more of these ugly beasts. He pulled himself upright and lifted himself up.

Spots swam before his eyes but thankfully, he didn't collapse. He placed one leg after another until he reached he hiding spot of the beast. He looked all around to find hints of another beast. Unfortunately for Mudro there was a fire not 100 meters away. The creatures must have been deaf because surely anything would have heard his fury, but apparently not. He descended upon the camp with relative ease compared to getting up before. He threw a stick across the camp to draw attention to his spot.

As he hoped, only one of the beasts came. He made a quick end to it which ended in gurgles (I think that you can gather what happened to the grublin), now with only 2 grublins left he descended upon the camp and slit another beast's throat. With only one monster left he began to feel confident and cocky.

He gathered his breath just like when he did his 'fury'- he wasn't entirely sure what the fury is- and felt a power course through him; but this time, it took him longer. By the time he was ready, the beast had gotten his club and had whacked him really hard against the back of the head.

He began to swim into darkness, and thought "So this is how it ends". However, just as he blacked out, he could have _sworn_ he saw an ice blue shape descend upon him.

* * *

 **A/N: well that's that, 2 chapters in 1 day. Damn I'm good. Please review I beg you. Also let me know if you have any ideas for me to add to this. also ill only be posting on weekends from now on.**

 _ **Blackmaster TLoS**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Civilization revealed

 **A/N: guys so far I have 30 views and 1 follower it may not seem like alot, but for 2 days, I'm really happy. I am also feeling really sad because no one has reviewed, please review, yes even you that is reading this. By the way Mudro is a dragon that has a brown colored body (similar to the double terra dragon in dragon city, but more green), a greenish yellow underbelly, 2 horns that curled like Spyros and he also has a spear shaped tail blade but his tail blade is covered up in toughened skin so its disguised but still can kill.**

 **I only own my characters which include but are not limited to: Mudro, Gravidius, Revina,**

 **So without further ado:** _ **The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Forgotten One**_

As Mudro slowly woke up, he began to feel a tingle in his right. He got up due to the possibility of a threat being so close as it was before, he regretted doing so as a firecracker felt like it was going off in his head. He slumped back down. Stars swam before his eyes. He put his head back down and closed his eyes as he realized, that he was in an almost completely cream colored room.

Before too long he heard voices. He went rigid as steel. They slowly open his door whilst they were talking, to his surprise they were talking about him, "…not sure of who he is sir", said a feminine voice, "well then try harder, Miss Revina". He was now certain that they were talking about him. He called out "how did you find me", the two now burst into the room, to his surprise they were dragons like him.

The female dragon called miss Revina had a melting ice colored body and a pure white under belly, with a pointy shaped head (similar to Cynder) and 4 horns atop her head, whilst having a water drop shaped tail blade. Where-as the male counterpart had a yellowish body with a blueish red under belly, he had 2 horns (his horns looked like Spyros) and a red-hot live flame at the end of his tail. As they burst in the room they wore shocked faces that he was awake. He asked once again "how did you find me? and who are you?", the male finally woke up (mentally) and answered "the better question to ask would be to ask, who are you?", "also I am Gravidius, current fire guardian and this is Revina, the dragoness who found you", he was utterly shocked, it did match up with what he saw before at the valley. He said "thank you, Revina" and got up.

This time feeling much better, he lifted his wings and flew out the window. He was so confused, why would that dragoness save him and how did she manage to do it?

 **A/N: well its starting to get to the mushy, mushy part to enjoy**

 _ **Blackmaster TLOS**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter note:

 **A/N: guys…. I am so sorry… so, so sorry. I am going to continue the story but my older brother just passed a week ago. Ill post in maybe a month. In the time being I will make the best chapter you've ever seen. I'll put it up in a month from now. Exactly one month. Thanks for your support. Later on in the story ill post a chapter in honour of my brother. Actually ill make a new character in image and respect of him. Thanks for your support.**

 _ **Blackmaster tlos**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An Age Revealed: Part 2

 **A/N: Thanks Folwod for the review to my story and I'll keep in mind what you said so thanks. Also reminder ill only be posting on weekends (AEST) (Australian eastern standard time). And the third thing is that also be reposting previous stories of authors (I have gotten permission) and continuing them or remodelling them, so far they are "Mistreated" by htfman and "rise like a phoenix" by Admiral Kirk. All of these will be non-human, dragon, TLoS Fanfics. Also I forgot to change this 'Mudro is in a village, a small one at that which only inhabits about 15 dragons but another 10 cheetahs and 20 moles. So the total population is about 50.**

 **So without further ado:** _The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Forgotten One._

Mudro was so disoriented that he walked straight into a dragon, the dragon eyed him with suspicion but let him be, something told the other dragon that he knew Mudro from somewhere.

Little did Mudro know that the dragon he ran into was the one and only Demodius, the previous dark assassin. He only just began to notice the other dragons. They were of 6 types; wind, shadow, fire, electricity, water or ice. He also noticed that he was the only browny, green dragon around.

He had a thought about where he was, but he quickly pushed that thought aside, feeling a rumble from his stomach. He looked around for some food. He didn't want to approach the dragons, for he didn't want to be put in an awkward position around these new dragons. He looked around for something to eat.

He saw a restaurant, he really needed to eat but he wasn't about to steal to get it. He decided to ask someone if they knew where the owner was, he ended up walking up to a large dark maroon dragon. When the dragon turned around it turned out to be the dragon he saw before, Gravidus.

The yellow fire dragon was surprised at seeing this youngling so soon after he lost him. Gravidus was not about to let this dragon away again, so he spoke before the mudra could, "look young dragon I know your confused but please don't run again", the dragon sounded like he was asking Mudro a question. Mudro could tell that what he said was more of a command.

Gravidus saw that the younger counterpart was stationary so he continued, "now, if you're up to it…, what is your name? Mudro simply answered," why should I tell you", "ow can I trust you, after I've known you for not even an hour, and on top of that, only five minutes of that you were talking".

Gravidus put on a smirk at the younger dragons reasoning and told him, "well young dragon, you were the one who ran away before I could say anymore". Mudro just simply slouched and said in a murmur," Mudro, its Mudro".

Gravidus just simply put his wing over the youngling and said," Come to my home. You didn't eat, and you were asleep for 2 days. Although that's not very surprising considering that you had a split is your skull and several bruises."

They walked to master Gravidus's house, and sat down. Gravidus called out," Reggie, come and bring some food if your free", a voice replied" sure, dad". Not 2 minutes later a dragon who was a crimson red appeared, but jumped back in fright at seeing a new dragon his own age is his own home. The red dragon quickly said," hi" but it came out wrong and sounded like he was very angry.

Mudro was rather confused as to why he was angry, so he asked why he was angry. The response was not one he had expected at all," sorry I, didn't mean it like that". This time Reggie's voice cracked and squeaked. Gravidus stopped his son, not wanting him to embarrass himself more," sorry he gets very nervous and jittery around new people".

Mudro wanted to get to know this dragon more.

 **A/N: yay first chapter in a while, sorry to people who like long chapters but I work much better in shorter chapter(600 – 1500). Also I am feeling better to post this story, also did you notice Reggie, he is the remake of my elder brother. My older brothers name wasn't Reggie.**

 _ **PEACE**_

 _ **Blackmaster TLOS**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 **A/N: Hmm ye, mkay. Oh what!? Sorry, didn't see you there. Well I just finished reading my last piece. Sorry I really fUcK3d up. I am going to now triple and quadruple check my work instead of just twice. I am sorry if it sounded like Mudro likes boys (Reggie, in particular). They are meant to be like brothers and friends, eventually anyway. Also Mudro has light blue eyes.**

 **Without further ado:** _The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of The Forgotten One_

For the first time that Mudro could remember, he felt content. He felt mostly whole. He had been given a bed, food and … even possibly a family. He was just full and happy. He just lay in his new bed, in his new home, in his new town, wondering how he managed to hit the jackpot.

Something bigger must have been at play but he didn't want to ruin all of … this. He lay his head down and drifted off into the realm of the unknown

… later on in Mudro's dream:

"w-wha-what, where am I" Mudro jerked around to see an unfamiliar face. "Be calm, Youngling" said a very unfamiliar face that seemed to be familiar for some reason.

He became calm and listened," Youngling, I am Malefor. And as to where you are, you are currently in your sleeping".

Malefor registered the distrustful face on Mudro, but continued," Right now you are sleeping, but you are in the realm of dreams, or the realm of the unknown as some call it", Mudro answered "that's good, but why am I here", Malefor sent the answer to Mudro telepathically.

Mudro felt a weird tingling in his head, whilst he saw flicker of green inside of Malefor's eyes. He seemed to known that the green dragon he was, was Malefor's… Malefor's.

He seemed to lose his thought or rather Malefor's thought. "that I am what?" he asked the dark purple dragon, he seemed to figure out that Malefor had sent him the thought.

"that's for another time youngling", Malefor looked sad and unhappy.

…. in reality:

Mudro jerked awake. It was very early. He looked out at the sundial just outside of the house. It told him that it was barely 5:00 in the morning. He shook the feeling of sleepiness out of his eyes and went out to take a walk. After all, he never got to see the town.

He went to the eastern side of… Was it Portum that Gravidus called it? He walked to a huge monument, it looked foreboding. At the bottom it read 'This statue was built in honour of Demodius, the previous dark assassin, who managed to overcome his inner demon in order to save his friends and loved ones'. The statue looked an awful lot like the dragon he ran into before.

…

After a few minutes of staring at the statue, Mudro heard a scuffling of dirt against stone. He walked around and saw the dragon Revina.

He couldn't stop staring at her eyes, they were so striking, their bright azure coloured haze lured him in and threatened to never let him out.

They brought out the beauty in the dragonesses face. His eyes wandered south of her face, to her form. She was thin yet very shapely, all the scales hugging the right parts of her body.

He imagined caressing her body in his own 4 paws, but immediately banished the thought from his mind.

She turned hearing a noise.

He turned tail and ran back to his room, in his new home, in his new town.

He was so scared that she had seen him. He couldn't bear the thought of her knowing that he liked her.

 _ **In Demodius's perspective (later that day, at sunset):**_

Demodius knew that he had seen that dragons face before.

He could have been from this town, but Demodius had begun to know every dragon personally and this dragon was certainly not on know it list. So he certainly wasn't from here.

Maybe he could have been from Warfang. No, the dragon would have recognised Demodius straight away.

He would ask him later on today and see if the dragon knew him.

 **A/N : chapter 6 is done. Please review. Also if you are looking for a tragic love story, please read forgetting who you are by Caepherus.**


	7. Chapter 7

Guys this story is continuing. I am just taking it down to edit Demodius out of it and add other oc's


End file.
